The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Devices for the ultrasonic processing of a workpiece are known. For example, DE-A-44 39 284 shows such a device, which can be used for the ultrasonic welding of strip material. The ultrasonic resonator is fastened in that an oscillating module is provided with a peripheral collar and this peripheral collar is clamped in a retaining device. This peripheral collar must be located in an oscillation nodal point such that the longitudinal ultrasonic vibrations of the ultrasonic resonator are not transmitted to the mount, or only to a negligible extent.
Instead of fixed chucking, O-rings are also known, which bring about excellent vibration isolation. O-rings, however, are very soft in the radial and axial directions.
In addition, Z-shaped mounts are known, which can also be used to achieve excellent vibration isolation. This mount, however, is relatively soft in the radial direction and bending forces can be absorbed only to a limited extent. In addition, such a mount demands a relatively large amount of space. Such a mount is known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 6,547,903.
A further mounting system is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,976,316. This mounting system also requires a relatively large amount of space in the circumferential direction.